Shippo's Excellent Adventure
by TruthWithin
Summary: Shippo gets lost in Soul Society and finds a pink-haired beauty. Will he attain her love? BleachxInuYasha crossover R&R! haha
1. Chapter 1

_This is a cross-over between InuYasha and Bleach. I don't think there are any/lots of spoilers, but who knows._

_Bleach © Tite Kubo_

_InuYasha © Rumiko Takahashi_

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Just you wait, Inuyasha; someday I won't be there to get you out of trouble, _Shippo thought as he moped through the woods near Kaede's village. InuYasha was always mean to the little fox demon, and after returning from their latest search for Naraku, Shippo had finally had enough. He made up his mind and left the group, plotting his way back to the fox demon tribe. Shippo felt a little sad at leaving Kagome and Kirara though, they were his friends, and he would miss them greatly. Not to mention Kagome's ninja food. She was the sweetest girl he had ever met, if only she wasn't in love with that stupid dog.

As Shippo continued his way through the forest, he found a clearing. _Well, I should probably stop and rest,_ he thought sitting against a tree and stretching his tiny legs out. The sunshine felt so good; before Shippo knew it he was asleep. Actually it wasn't that hard, given the pace they had been tracking Naraku, and the stress he received from InuYasha. _InuYasha…Baka, _was the last thought before his mind succumbed to sleep.

Shippo was awakened from his peaceful slumber by a tickle on his nose. Opening his eyes, all he could see was black. Thinking he had been blinded, Shippo screamed and hid behind the tree. Rummaging through his numerous 'weaponry' Shippo cautiously looked around the side of the tree at his opponent. There sitting calmly on the grass was a solid black butterfly. Realizing this was no true danger; Shippo put his spinning top away and slowly closed the distance between himself and the butterfly. Not only was the insect utterly black as night, it also seemed to be calling out to him. As the butterfly took flight, Shippo was so entranced he followed the black flutter to the opposite end of the clearing.

The closer they came to the edge of the forest; Shippo became more curious about where the black butterfly was leading him. Just as he was about to try to communicate with the thing, a set of circular sliding doors appeared out of nowhere, and opened, urging the pair into what lay beyond. It was then Shippo fell out of his trance, and became frightened. What did these doors lead to? Where did they come from? _Enough with the questions, I have to be brave. _Shippo thought to himself, making up his mind to follow the butterfly wherever it led him.

"Yesh, let's go," he stated, stepping through the gateway into the darkness beyond.

As the sliding doors closed behind them, Shippo was struck with fear again. The butterfly had led him into a pitch-dark tunnel; the walls of which looked to be made of something between clay and stone. There was no light except for a small dot ahead of him, which he assumed was the exit. _This is some strange cave, _Shippo thought to himself as he urged his little feet to move forward, the exit moving closer and closer.

Finally reaching the end, Shippo stepped into daylight as the doors disappeared into thin air behind him. The strange black butterfly seemed to have vanished leaving him alone once more. Looking around, Shippo realized that he was in a village much like Kaede's. _I better see if any of these villagers need help from demons, _Shippo thought as he started down the nearest path.

As he walked through the run-down houses, Shippo could hear laughter and talking. He made up his mind, and followed the noises, which led him to a building non-distinguishable from the others he had walked by. Taking a step inside he could hear voices as his eyes adjusted to the dark.

"What happened next, Kon-sama?" a young female voice asked from across the rather crowded room.

"Well, I anticipated his move and decked him a good one. And, that is how I defeated Kurosaki Ichigo!" a male voice answered, a little arrogantly.

_This guy must be really strong; maybe he can help me get back at InuYasha! _Shippo thought, as he looked around for the male figure. His eyes landed on a group of young women who were crowded tightly around a small table. Expecting to see a powerful warrior in the midst of these entranced women, Shippo urged himself closer. However, when he was skirting the happy group, all he saw was a small yellow lion, which seemed to be a child's toy. _This is the powerful warrior? _Shippo thought, unsure of if he should confront him now. Then the idea hit him, _this must be a powerful form of Demon magic! _With that idea, Shippo walked forward and raised his voice.

"I am Shippo, of the fox-demon tribe. I want you, powerful warrior, to help me defeat InuYasha."

"EEEKKK!!! It's a talking raccoon-dog!!" one of the women screamed, running to the other side of the room.

"Kon-sama! Get rid of that thing," another one of the women demanded, pointing a finger at Shippo.

Shippo, realizing that he wouldn't get any help from any of these people ran out the door before anyone could hurt him. Leaning against the side of the house, he tried to come up with another plan. Gradually, Shippo succumbed to sleep again, dreaming of fighting InuYasha and rescuing Kagome.

He was awakened suddenly by the feeling of being watched. Opening his eyes, Shippo saw a girl, about his age with short pink hair and dressed in a black kimono and hakama. Looking closer, he saw she carried a pink-hilted sword on wheels. As she moved away from his face and sat facing him, Shippo was entranced.

"What are you? A raccoon-dog?" the girl asked bluntly, looking Shippo up and down.

"No," Shippo answered sharply, but then feeling bad, "my name is Shippo, I am a fox-demon."

"Oh, have you seen Icchi?"

"Uh, uh, no," Shippo replied not at all knowing who she was talking about.

"Ok, I have to go or Ken-chan will get mad. Bye, teeny fox!"

"B-Bye!" Shippo finally got out.

Shippo was not sure who the pink-haired girl was, but he knew she was the cutest girl he had seen yet on his travels. As he sat there in a stupor over the girl, he was only vaguely aware of the yellow lion approaching his side.

"I have decided to help you, fox-demon."


	2. Chapter 2

Shippo was awestruck as he followed the yellow lion through pristine, grey streets. Never before had he seen a place like this one. It was so different from the surrounding country, it almost seemed out of place. _What is this place called again? _Shippo thought to himself as he walked on, _that's right, Seireitei. I wonder who lives here, and why Kon-sama is expecting we will find help in this place? _As if in answer to his silent question his guide spoke.

"Nii-san!!!" Kon yelled lovingly as he took off in a dead run. Not knowing who was there, or what else to do Shippo ran after him, "though small, your hills are my fav---!"

As Shippo reached the spot where Kon had stopped, he saw a stocking-ed foot dash through the air and smack Kon in the face, knocking him to the ground. The foot, Shippo now noticed, belonged to a bored-looking, orange-haired boy who did not seem impressed with the yellow lion. Next to him stood a serious-faced girl with black hair, cut in what resembled the shape of a mushroom. They both wore the same black kimono robes and hakama that Shippo had seen on the pink-haired girl. Feeling scared Shippo backed around the nearest corner, out of the line of sight, but still in view of the scene.

"Oi, Ichigo! Is that a way to greet your friends?" Kon declared, popping up and sticking a finger out.

"Stay down there, " the orange-haired boy, Ichigo, mumbled pushing Kon back onto the ground and putting his foot on top of him, "where the hell have you been Kon!"

"Ah! My stuffing is coming out!" Kon squeaked as Ichigo's foot continued cramming him into the ground.

"Good! You good for nothing---"

"Ichigo!" the black haired girl yelled, cutting off the fighting, "he's not worth the trouble. Ukitake-taichou is waiting."

Still afraid, but fearing the group would be leaving, Shippo inched himself around the corner. When he approached, the black haired girl looked him up and down but did not seem afraid, as others had been.

"Ichigo, I think Kon has a friend."

Ichigo looked up at Shippo; finally releasing Kon from his prostrate position on the ground. Taking the opportunity, Kon jumped up and folded his arms across his chest.

"We are not friends, he is my associate. I am helping him learn to fight," Kon declared arrogantly.

"You are helping him?" Ichigo asked in disbelief, laughing out loud, "hear that Rukia?"

The black-haired girl, Rukia, did not seem amused; instead she had a look as if all of this was taking up time. Shippo realized that he would get no help from these two if he did not speak up now. Puffing himself up, he spoke.

"It's true. My name is Shippo, from the fox-demon tribe. Kon-sama is going to help me learn to be a strong fighter."

This statement just started a new round of laughter from Ichigo. Rukia however, looked Shippo up and down, than spoke in an all-business voice.

"You shouldn't trust Kon, but if you really seek help you may come with us to see Ukitake-taichou. He will know the answers you are looking for."

Feeling overjoyed that others would be willing to help; Shippo urged his tiny fox-feet to a run as he followed Ichigo and Rukia through the streets.

As Shippo followed his newfound friends, he felt like the village they were in went on forever. The streets were still the nicest he had ever seen, but Shippo realized they had not seen many people. Just as he was about to ask if anyone lived in this splendor, they came to a roofed building. It was very much the same as all the others, the only differences Shippo noticed were a medium-sized koi pond, and a large painted number 13 on the door. Suddenly feeling insignificant, Shippo begged his feet on through the doors.

Inside, the building was furnished like Shippo had seen only in the homes of nobles. Following Ichigo and Rukia's lead he was shown into a room furnished only with cushions on the ground. Taking one of the pads by the wall, Shippo waited. Minutes later an older-looking man came into the room. His hair was white and worn long, and he was wearing a simple, olive green kimono. As the man sat down, Rukia got straight down to business.

"Ukitake-taichou, we—-"

"Oh, I see you brought a friend with you." Ukitake cut her off, seeing Shippo sitting in the corner, "would you like some candy? I have quite a lot ever since Hitsugaya-taichou refused to take anymore from me."

"Ukitake-taichou, we have a pressing problem, there really isn't time," Rukia attempted to no avail. The man had busted out of the room.

Shippo thought it was very odd this man, Ukitake, did not question him being a fox, but thought candy sounded very good. Looking around, Shippo could see that Rukia and Ichigo were confused as well. Just as Ukitake came back into the room, his arms heavily laden with treats of all kinds, there was another disturbance.

"Hai, hai 'take!" a high voice yelled, making Shippo's heart beat faster.

"Oh, Yachiru-chan, you came just in time. I was just bringing some candy to our guest. Please help yourself," Ukitake stated setting the treats down in front of Shippo.

As Ukitake took his seat once again, Yachiru proceeded to the mound of candy on the floor. Shippo sat in complete awe, not knowing if he could make any words come out. He never imagined he would see the pink-haired girl again.

"Oh…hi teeny-fox! Did you come to get candy too?" Yachiru asked.

When Shippo's heart finally calmed down, he answered.

"Uh…I guess," Shippo squeaked out.

_Come on Shippo, you are supposed to be relaxed and make her think you are a great demon! _Shippo thought to himself, but his mouth refused to say anything more. Luckily, Ukitake saved him.

"You know, Yachiru-chan, Fox-chan, why don't you two take the candy outside while the three of us talk."

_Outside? Alone? _Shippo started to panick, but a glance around the room told him Ichigo and Rukia thought it was a good idea as well.

"Hai, 'take! Sayonara Icchi! Come on teeny-fox!" Yachiru said enthusiastically grabbing half of the mound of candy. Feeling as if his heart was in his throat Shippo seized the rest of the treats and forced his feet to follow Yachiru.

Once outside, the two polished off the stack of candy under a tree. Shippo ate mostly because he was afraid of saying anything. _Wow, even stuffing treats in her mouth she is great, _he thought devouring the last of his half.

When they were finished, much to Shippo's surprise, Yachiru leaned over to him.

"Teeny-fox! Let's go play in the tunnels I made in Bya-kun's house!" not really waiting for an answer she took off.

"Yesh," Shippo answered, jumping up and following Yachiru. _This is turning out to be a great day, _he thought catching up to the girl he was quickly falling for.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the long time between updates! I have had a lot of things going on and kept getting distracted!

I realized there are some words I should probably help translate for those of you who would like it!

taichou=captain

fukutaichou=lieutenant, vice-captain

arigatou=thank you

*kuso=shit*

Hope you enjoy! Please review, it is helpful to me!

* * *

Shippo followed Yachiru through the walkways of Seireitei wondering how much longer they were going to be running before they reached their next destination. Attempting to take his mind off his waning energy, Shippo looked to the pink-haired girl in front of him. The more time he was spending with Yachiru the more his heart pounded. In fact, the only other girl his heart and mind had gone this crazy for was Mizuki. Shippo shook his head attempting to rid himself of that rather painful memory. Stupid Inuyasha had ruined that experience for him too. As if reading his thoughts, Yachiru's voice brought Shippo back to the present.

"So how did you die, teeny-fox?"

"What? I didn't die," Shippo answered, confused. _Why did she assume he was dead? _

Coming to a stop in the middle of the street, Yachiru now seemed as confused as Shippo. Turning to face him, her eyes were puzzled.

"Then how come you came to Soul Society?"

"I-I'm not sure actually. I was chasing a butterfly thinking of ways to get back at InuYasha, and followed it here."

Shippo felt foolish, but before he knew it the whole of the story was out. Stealing a glance at how Yachiru was taking his revelations, Shippo could see her mind working. He wondered what she thought of him now. Would she still want to be friends after he had admitted his weaknesses? Before Shippo could question himself more, Yachiru spoke.

"Oh, arigatou teeny-fox! If this Inuyasha is as powerful as you say, Ken-chan will have fun!" she stated taking off again, in the opposite direction.

"Wait, Yachiru-chan!" Shippo got out before he urged his little fox feet after her. He didn't really understand what Yachiru had meant or where they were headed, but if it helped him beat Inuyasha it was sure to be good.

* * *

Pacing in front of two huge doors bearing the number 11, Shippo pleaded with himself to be brave and walk through. He was unsure about what was waiting for him on the other side, but something did not feel right. As Shippo pondered what to do, Yachiru stuck her head around the corner of one of the doors.

"Are you coming with, teeny-fox?" she inquired, her eyes becoming big and pleading.

Even though Shippo was scared, he couldn't resist the look on Yachiru's face. Walking forward and through the doors, there was no turning back now, no matter what happened.

Following behind Yachiru, Shippo looked at the surroundings. The place they were in looked much like the setting when he had visited Ukitake-taichou, but there was something different about the aura here. It was odd that they really hadn't seen any people around, but focusing his hearing Shippo could hear the clashes and voices of battle and decided the inhabitants were either training, or this place was more frightening than he first thought.

Just as Shippo was imagining what was transpiring in other areas of the complex he caught a glimpse of two figures hurrying around the corner ahead. Yachiru must have seen them as well, because before Shippo knew it she was gone, dashing toward where the two men disappeared.

When Shippo finally turned the corner and caught up to Yachiru, he found her attached to the head of an angry-looking bald man. As she caught sight of Shippo, she flew to the ground looking a little red in the face.

"Kuso, Fukutaichou!" the bald man stated making a fuss over wiping off his head while looking mad and intimidating.

"Really, you shouldn't have set him off," Shippo now noticed the other, rather effeminate man, "besides, the Taichou is looking for you."

The two men giving Yachiru such a title shocked Shippo. For as much time as he had spent with the pink-haired girl, he was never aware she possessed so much power. However, Shippo did not have much time to be stunned for at that moment a very large, rough-looking man stepped into their presence.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru squealed and immediately jumped up onto the man's shoulder, ever increasing his stature. The man did not seem to notice this breach in his personal space, but wasn't thrilled-looking either.

Yachiru seemed back in her element, and it appeared no longer realized Shippo was standing in the shadows. Just as he figured she had forgotten why they had come and was starting to turn away, Yachiru spoke.

"Are you leaving teeny-fox? We haven't even asked about defeating your friend," she asked a saddened look passing over her face.

Shippo stopped walking and turned back to face Yachiru. What he saw terrified him. Apparently, the large, rough man had not noticed Shippo until now. A sneer now overtook his scarred face, increasing his menacing look as he stood over Shippo.

"What is this?"

"Aw, Ken-chan this is my new friend teeny-fox!" Yachiru declared jumping back to the ground in front of the large man, "we have had lots of fun so far! But he really wants you to help him beat his friend, Inuyasha!"

"_He_? Hehehe," the man laughed ominously while his hand went to the hilt of his sword, unsheathing it slightly, "I was prepared to let you go, 'cause you looked like a girl. But now let's see how much fun I can have with a tiny raccoon-dog!"

_These people never learn!_ "Actually I am a fox," Shippo stated, gathering all the confidence he could muster, "my name is Shippo, and my fox-magic is pretty impressive really. Besides who do you think you are?"

Feeling pretty smug with himself, Shippo crossed his arms and glanced over to where Yachiru was now standing with the other men, wearing a look of both amusement and utter horror. Looking back to the matter at hand, Shippo noticed the large man had drawn his sword fully and looked ready for battle, that is, other than the smile on his face and his laughter.

"Who am I? Haha, 11th Division Taichou, Zaraki Kenpachi. How tiny you are will make this easy, but try your hardest to make it fun for me!"

As the man leered down at him, Shippo tried hard to not scream and run. _NO, I have run everytime I am faced with something; I have to stay now, especially with Yachiru watching, _Shippo told himself as he stood shaking in the man's shadow. _Besides, his sword wasn't nearly as large as Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga_.

As Shippo tied together his courage, not knowing what to expect next, Yachiru approached him.

"Hm, Ken-chan seems mad about something. Oh well! He needs some fun, so try hard, Shippo!"

Shippo was so stunned to hear his name come out of the pink-haired girl's mouth, his shaking stopped. Yachiru moved back over to the side of the street, her face a little confused and slightly redder than normal. However, Shippo didn't have much time to think about what that meant, or anything for that matter, for his opponent began the first advance.

What have I gotten myself into, Shippo thought, realizing there was nowhere to run.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry it has been so long! I have had a lot of crazy stuff happening and not a lot of time to work on this! This chapter is really short, but promise you I am currently working on the end so it will be up like in a day or two as well! Hope you like it still!

Throwing out a handful of crying mushrooms, Shippo ran with all his might away from the large man barreling towards his small body. In a few fast minutes he had used up all of his kitsune tricks, and still the man named Zaraki advanced with his terrible sword.

This is worse than any demon! Shippo thought to himself. Naraku was beginning to seem tame in comparison to the power Zaraki was releasing. Looking ahead Shippo realized he had reached a dead end. The walls of the compound closed together, trapping him in a literal corner. Shakily Shippo turned to face his opponent while desperately trying to form a plan of escape.

"Looks like you have ran out of tricks tiny raccoon-dog," Zaraki chided as Shippo looked up at the great mass of the man, "this fight is becoming boring anyway. I figured you would be stronger considering the way Yachiru's taken to you. Let's finish this, brace yourself!"

With that final statement Zaraki drew his hideous sword over his head, ready to bring it hurling down upon the tiny fox-demon. Franticly Shippo looked around for any answer to the impending death that was coming at him fast. Just then he caught sight of Yachiru. Her eyes were glistening and her face was set in a worried frown. Surprised and filled with emotion Shippo braced himself, ready to stand his ground. Then an idea came to the little fox-demon.

Gathering his courage, Shippo let loose a small dose of Fox Fire, dodging Zaraki's ragged sword and running as fast as his little legs could carry him towards Yachiru. The pink-haired girls eyes grew as he came close.

"What are you doing Shippo!" she yelled.

"It will be ok Yachiru-chan, " Shippo called back while grabbing the girl's hand and pulling her out of the crowd.

Zaraki, now realizing the deception of the little fox-demon, turned around to offer another blow but stopped in his tracks. Only feet in front of him were twin copies of his lieutenant.

Zaraki laughed, "Tiny creature, you think you can fool me? I know which you are!"

"Really?" Shippo stated, clearing his throat and urging himself to be brave, "would you bet Yachiru's life on it?"

While Zaraki was busy laughing Shippo nodded his head in signal to Yachiru and the pair of them began to run in a circle around the large amused man.

_This is working out just as planned!_ Shippo thought to himself while laughing; his confidence growing. Just then he heard a pop! And looked back in horror to see his tail had sprouted through his disguise. Urging his little feet to keep running Shippo focused all his energy on trying to make his tail disappear. Glancing to Yachiru with a look of worry he realized she had stopped in her tracks, a look of horror cloaked her face. Pleading with his magic to work, Shippo did not notice Zaraki's approach, his ragged-looking sword raised above his head with deadly intent. Shippo had just enough time to release a desperate wave of Fox-Fire as the world went black around him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Well here you go! This is the end of Shippo's adventures in Soul Society! Maybe someday I will end up writing more. Right now though I am trying to hurry and finish a story about Gin for an upcoming Con! Thanks to all who stuck with Shippo, hope the end doesn't disappoint! _

* * *

Before Shippo even opened his eyes, he knew that he must be dead. There was no way he could have escaped the powerful wrath of the huge man, Zaraki. Deciding to face what and wherever he ended up, Shippo opened his eyes. Confusion replaced his fear as he looked around. He appeared to be in some sort of hospital; there were beds placed all over the room, and people running back and forth between other patients. Realization sinking in, Shippo checked himself out. He seemed to be fine; there was not even a scratch on him. As Shippo attempted to figure out just what had happened, a blow from behind sent him face planting into the bed.

"You're finally awake teeny-fox!" Yachiru's voice pealed excitedly as he sat up again and turned to face her.

The sight of her happy face should have made Shippo feel good, instead it just made him feel sheepish for not knowing what had happened. _Well, whatever happened it already did; I might as well find out_, Shippo thought to himself taking a deep breath.

"Yachiru-chan, where am I?" Shippo asked shakily.

"Can't you tell?" Yachiru answered laughing, "you are in the 4th squad! They take care of sick or injured people, but I come here 'cause next to 'Take, Unohana has the best candy!"

Letting the information sink in, Shippo took another look around the room, only to give a frightened squeak when he caught sight of Zaraki walking towards him, an unknown dog-looking man in tow. Just as Shippo realized how foolish he looked and sounded in front of Yachiru, the men reached his bedside.

"So you finally woke up huh, tiny raccoon-dog," Zaraki's voice boomed in laughter above Shippo, "must have really scared 'ya to be out so long!"

Now confused instead of scared, Shippo fought to get control of his shaking and his courage.

"Y-you mean you didn't kill me with that last blow of yours?" he asked.

"Kill you? Hahaha," the big man laughed and gave a quick fatherly-look to Yachiru, "I wouldn't kill ya, just wanted to shake you up a bit, which apparently worked! Though I was kinda disappointed you weren't more fun."

With that Zaraki turned to leave, giving an urging look at Yachiru to follow. Turning to Shippo she gave him a quick hug before running after, a light pink color in her cheeks. Now alone with the dog-man, Shippo had no idea what to say. He didn't even know who the man was. Looking up into the man's face, Shippo could have sworn he had met the man before though. Suddenly a bunch of questions seemed to surface, but he was too nervous and confused to let any come out. Seeming to sense Shippo's unease, the dog-man spoke,

"My name is Komamura Sajin, the Captain of 7th Squad. You have grown into quite a little fox-demon, Shippo"

At the last statement, Shippo became even more puzzled, but he also was excited. Someone finally recognized what he truly was!

"So you know who I am?" he asked excitedly.

"Indeed, a father never forgets his son," Komamura stated then looking a little sad proceeded, "however, I would have preferred seeing you again alive."

With that last revelation, Shippo lost the excited feeling. _What did he mean he wasn't alive? _Nervousness creeping up once again, he decided to ask,

"What do you mean? I didn't die."

An even sadder look crossed Komamura's countenance before he answered the question.

"Sadly, Shippo it appears you did. I am not sure of how it came about, but the truth is in your appearance here. You see this is Soul Society, the residence of souls after their deaths. You would not be here if it was not true."

With the news slowly sinking in, Shippo let himself cry. He would no longer see his friends. Never again be able to taste the ninja food and weird candies Kagome offered or ride with Kirara to the next battle. As much as he hated to admit it, he would even take all of Inuyasha's harassment over this! Seeing the little fox-demon so upset Komamura picked him up and tried to make him feel better.

"Don't worry Shippo. Soul Society is not a bad place, and you being a demon means you have enough reiatsu to stay in Seireitei. Besides, it seems you have already made a friend."

The words may have not been extremely comforting, but Shippo ceased his crying and looked up into his father's face. Maybe he was right; it wasn't the world Shippo knew, but he was determined to do his best. He already had a great friend, who seemed to like him too, and Ukitake-taichou was looking for a shoulder friend. Looking on the bright side of things, Shippo jumped down and followed Komamura out of the 4th Squad.

Worry framed Kagome's face as they continued to search the woods. Shippo had been missing for two days and she was starting to really think something was wrong. Seeing the concern on her face, Inuyasha in his way attempted to make her feel better.

"Kah, he probably just wandered off, he'll turn up when he sees a strong demon he needs me to kill."

Laughing a little, Kagome tried to lighten up, but she was still worried. Just then Miroku's voice could be heard. Running to the sound, Inuyasha and Kagome found Miroku and Sango standing around a large tree in the middle of a clearing. Getting closer they could see the slight form of the tiny fox-demon.

"Is he?..." Kagome barely could ask.

Sango just nodded in agreement, taking Kagome by the hand and walking away comforting her. As Inuyasha and Miroku stood in awe deciding what to do, they noticed something interesting. A smile and laugh appeared on both their faces as they turned to leave.

"I think your womanizing rubbed off on him, Miroku," Inuyasha chided.

For a small smirk cloaked the little fox-demon's still face.


End file.
